


Razor Sharp

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-15
Updated: 2002-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "CJ can you pass me my razor." ... "So you did use it."





	Razor Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Razor sharp**

**by:** Loz 

**Disclaimer:** Would Aaron write about Leo's razor, I think not

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Leo

**Series:** Fifth in the Inanimate objects series. Previously..."The Sheets Say...", "Behind the door", "Carpet burn", and "Top Drawer Tidbits". Each stands on it's own however.

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Summary:** "CJ can you pass me my razor." ... "So you did use it." "Leo we regularly swap body fluid." "I was just mentioning it because it's blocked with light hair." Blocked, choked, you say potato' "I had to log the forest Leo, did you want to sleep with pre-historic cavewoman CJ tonight?" She's out of the shower now, all nice and hairless while I choke on her woodchips.

**Author's Note:** This story is a response to a challenge Becky sent out back in August To read the challenge go to message http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CJ_Leo/message/234

You can tell he's been out of the game for a while, actually a long while.

There are certain things a woman will 'borrow' when she starts coming over, your clothes and me.

Your razor.

I'm a triple bladed, titanium sealed, comfort gripped *men's* razor.

I can swipe away 3-day growth in an eye blink. I can cut the most stubborn facial growth at skin level in a matter of seconds.

I *don't* repeat * don't* shave legs

I'm a men's razor, what self-respecting man shaves his legs'?

It's not like I'm able to be easily confused, I have the word MAN written on me at least twice, and I'm not pink and floral, I'm black. * Black! *

~*~

Wednesday was insulting, she gets in the shower, washes her hair and then looks down at her legs and under her arms and announces

"It's time to log the forest."

She soaps up her underarms with something that smells like it was just picked from a flower bed.

Without an ounce of hesitation she goes to work.

*Pwwahh* *Pwwahh* that's me trying to spit the soft short arm hair from between my blades, it's impossible to get out.

I could nick her, then that would be just spiteful.

She's going for her legs and I feel ever so inclined to draw just a little blood, just to show her how tough I am and who's in charge.

No forget that, next time Leo picks me up we're going to have a talk, *man-to-man*

"This is a good razor."

That's because I'm meant to shave hair ten times coarser than yours.

* Ahh! * It's sacrilegious; she just put me back in the shower caddie without so much as washing me off. Does she come home from a long days work and not clean up, I think not!

"CJ can you pass me my razor." I hear him ask from outside the shower.

You da man Leo, let's negotiate, how bout hands off, I'm out of bounds for her. I know you love her and all but...

"CJ what happened to my razor?"

"I didn't break it did I?"

*Phuleeze* now she's insulting me break me with her weak ginger hair, try blunt me.

"So you did use it."

"Leo we regularly swap body fluid."

"I was just mentioning it because it's blocked with light hair."

Blocked, choked, you say potato'

"I had to log the forest Leo, did you want to sleep with pre-historic cave woman CJ tonight?"

She's out of the shower now, all nice and hairless while I choke on her wood chips.

"I'm just asking, rinse it out so I don't have to talk to the President about Cuba with 3 day growth that makes me look like I've started drinking again."

"You look cute with a beard."

Oh yeah, play the cute cards, now he's putty in your hands.

"I'm going shopping tomorrow." He mumbles once she's gone. "I'm going to buy a woman's razor to keep here."

He drags me down the left side of his face and I'm satisfied to see that there was no damage done except to me ego.

*Wait*, did he just say a woman's razor?

*Ohhh * a female Gillette, my life is about to get sooooooo much better.


End file.
